The monster under her bed
by Lero the Dancing King
Summary: AU. Amy Cahill, a seven year old girl is the only witness to her five year old bother, Daniel's, kidnapping. She claims that the monster under her bother's bed kidnapped him. Now child psychologist Sinead Starling and police oficer Hamilton Holt have to find Dan before the kidnapper strikes again. T just in case. Hamead. I re-wrote chapter one!


**This is my new story! I'm happy! I got this idea from an episode of The outer limits, such a creepy show!**

**Synopsis: AU, Amy Cahill, a seven-year old girl is the only witness to her five-year old bother, Daniel's, kidnapping. She claims that the monster under her bother's bed kidnapped him. Now child psychologist Sinead Starling and police officer Hamilton Holt have to find Dan before the kidnapper strikes again.**

**BTW: I do not own the 39 clues or The Outer Limits.**

* * *

**Cahill residence, Amy and Dan Cahill's bedroom, 8:27pm**

Amy Cahill laughed with her brother Dan as he made shadow puppets on the wall.  
"Here comes the big bad wolf! And he's gonna get Amy!" he smiled

The two laughed.

Then their mother, Hope Cahill came into their small bedroom.  
"Okay you two, I've had enough, you were supposed to be asleep a half hour ago,"  
"But mom!" the two said in unison  
"Turn out that lamp, I'll tuck you in a minute," Hope said in a serious tone

Amy turned off the lamp and got into bed. Dan hugged his mother and got into bed.  
"Love you mommy," Dan said to his mother  
"I love you too sweetie," she said as she tucked him into his bed.  
She went over to her daughter's bed and kissed Amy's forehead.

"Good night you two," she said, checking the baby monitor before leaving the room.

Little did she know that those might be her last words that she would speak to her son.

* * *

**Cahill residence,the Living room, 8:29 pm**

Hope Cahill left her kid's bedroom and walked into the living room, she then plopped on the couch, strands of reddish-brown hair fell into her view. _I could use a hair cut _, she tought.

Then her baby monitor she left on the coffee table buzzed. She listened to it, Amy and Dan were laughing.

She got up wth a sigh to go yell at them to be quiet. The the phone rang, _bring, bring. _She made a beeline for the phone, it was Nellie, her long time friend and the kid's babysitter.  
"Hullo?" she said  
"Hey Hope, how's it going?"

* * *

**Cahill residence, Amy and Dan's room, 8:30pm  
**

Amy Cahill was nearly asleep when the sound of her brother's voice awoke her.  
"Amy, did you take Mister Bear again?" Dan asked, looking around his bed for his teddy bear.  
Amy propped herself up on her pillow  
"No, I don't want Mister Bear," she said

Dan looked at her. Then he popped his head under his bed. There was Mister Bear!  
"Dan, come and get me," Mister Bear said  
Dan's eye's widened, he came back up and looked at Amy.  
"Amy, look! Mister Bear can talk!" he said  
"Yeah right," Amy mumbled, half asleep and half awake.

Dan once again looked under the bed. Mister Bear was still there.  
"I'm stuck, come and get me," Mister Bear said  
"I can't get you way back there," Dan said  
"Please, I'm scared to be alone," Mister Bear pleaded  
Dan reached for the bear.  
"A little more," the bear said, almost with a grin  
"I can't reach you..."Dan said trying with all his strength

Amy sat upright and looked at her brother, or at least his back.  
"Dan, will you be quiet! Mom will come and spank us!" she whisper shouted

That's when she saw a long un-human arm snatch Dan.  
"HELP! AMY! HELP!" Dan cried.

And then, Dan and whatever took him were gone. Just like that. Gone.

* * *

**_It is said that only children are to belive in the possibility of the existence of creatures of the unknown,  
When these creatures are discovered,  
Scientists will classify them by genus,  
Class,  
Order,  
and Species._**

**_But to children,  
they are simply,  
_**

**_The monsters under their beds._**

**_And they have been known for a long time._**

* * *

**So, this is the updated first chapter! I am going to work on the second chapter right now!**

**Remember to R&R!**

**-Paxomnes**

**(Yeah this is my first story! Booyah!)(It was originally Bowlerhat's but I adopted it from her)**


End file.
